


Car Wars

by LucianCarter72



Category: Steve Jackson's Car Wars
Genre: Action Movie, car violence, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianCarter72/pseuds/LucianCarter72
Summary: In the wake of the great oil crisis of 2022 and the second US Civil War the sport of Autodueling was born.Now, in 2063, the AADA, the American Autodueling Association controls the sport throughout theremaining United States and the Free Oil States of Texas, Oklahoma and Louisiana. Cars have becomedeath machines, run on solar or fusion power. Autoduelists battle each other in competitions seekingwealth and fame. This is the story of one such battle…





	Car Wars

NARRATOR  
In the wake of the great oil crisis of 2022 and the second US Civil War the sport of Autodueling was born.  
Now, in 2063, the AADA, the American Autodueling Association controls the sport throughout the  
remaining United States and the Free Oil States of Texas, Oklahoma and Louisiana. Cars have become  
death machines, run on solar or fusion power. Autoduelists battle each other in competitions seeking  
wealth and fame. This is the story of one such battle…

An engine revs. Extreme close up on red and chrome. Pull back to reveal a sleek car, with futuristic  
Corvette style. The hood is up and someone is leaning over the engine. This is GUS. The driver, a  
handsome man with several days stubble, sits inside. He is RICK. Around them are crumbling buildings  
dating back to before the war. A few tents are set up in the distance. Some people are milling about.  
One man takes photos of Rick, Gus and the car.

GUS  
Ok, we’re good.  
Rick kills the engine and opens the door.  
RICK  
You’re sure she’s ready to go?  
GUS  
As ready as she’ll ever be. Which is more than I can say for you.  
RICK  
Don’t start this again.  
GUS  
Damn right I’ll start it again. You used up your last clone body in the last race.  
RICK  
That was just a fluke.  
GUS  
Fluke or not I’m begging you not to do this.  
RICK  
What else am I supposed to do Gus? Sponsorship only covered fixing the car.  
GUS  
So retire.  
RICK  
Retire? I’ve got years left in me.  
GUS  
And enough experience you could work the trade shows for the rest of your life.  
RICK  
That’s chump change. I’d be living in this car.  
GUS  
Better than being dead!  
RICK  
I’m going to win this one. I have a good feeling.  
GUS  
You had a good feeling last time.  
RICK  
Just drop it and tell me who I’m up against.  
GUS  
The German for one.  
RICK  
Von Richter? Is he still in the Beetle?  
GUS  
Yep.  
RICK  
I can take him. Who else?  
GUS  
A pair of yokels in a van. New to the circuit.  
RICK  
Amateurs? That’s good news.  
GUS  
The Carlos brothers have their wagon again.  
Rick nods, understanding.  
RICK  
Who’s the last?  
GUS  
Elsie.  
RICK  
Damn it. I hate killing women.  
GUS  
Well, she has a clone waiting if you do. And she’s not going to take it easy on you just because you don’t.  
RICK  
I’ll manage. Are the brake thrusters working?  
GUS  
Tuned them yesterday.  
RICK  
How long do we have?  
GUS  
Half an hour.  
RICK  
Then I better grab a Vita-Pack.  
Rick heads towards the tents. The man with the camera approaches him.  
REPORTER  
Mr. Santana, any thoughts on today’s duel?  
RICK  
I’m going to win.  
REPORTER  
But you’ve lost your last four duels.  
RICK  
Everybody has a bad run now and again.  
REPORTER  
Is it true you’ve lost several sponsors?  
RICK  
Is it true you’re a nosy prick?  
REPORTER  
I’m just doing my job.  
RICK  
Do it somewhere else.  
He brushes past the reporter and heads for a nearby tent. A temporary cantina has been set up. Behind  
the bar a BARTENDER pours an orange fluid into a glass for a man in aviator headwear. As Rick  
approaches the man turns to him with a grin. This is VON RICHTER.  
VON RICHTER  
(German accent)  
Ah Rick, ready to taste defeat again?  
RICK  
You think your clown car can beat Laverne?  
VON RICHTER  
I still can’t believe you named your car, and such a poor name at that.  
BARTENDER  
(to Rick)  
What can I get you?  
RICK  
Vita, blue, to go.  
The Bartender reaches into a cooler and pulls out a plastic pack full of blue liquid.  
BARTENDER  
18 credits.  
RICK  
Eighteen?! That’s highway robbery.  
BARTENDER  
You’re welcome to take your business elsewhere. Oh wait… there is nowhere else within 20 miles.  
Von Richter lets out a chuckle. Rick sighs. The bartender pulls out a small electronic wand. Rick extends  
his arm. The bartender sweeps the wand across his arm and an implanted diode lights up and beeps.  
Rick grabs the plastic bag.  
BARTENDER  
Pleasure doing business with you.  
Rick says nothing as he walks away. Outside the tent he almost collides with an attractive young  
brunette with long flowing hair. This is ELSIE.  
ELSIE  
(cheerful)  
Hi Rick.  
Rick smiles in spite of himself.  
RICK  
Hi Elsie.  
ELSIE  
Are you ready?  
RICK  
Hell yeah. You should just skip this race; I’ve got it in the bag.  
ELSIE  
Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you. If we both live what say we celebrate together.  
RICK  
(turning serious)  
I’ve told you Elsie, Laredo was a mistake. We both got a little high on adrenaline and champagne.  
ELSIE  
You seemed to enjoy it.  
RICK  
We compete against each other. We can’t afford… entanglements.  
ELSIE  
Don’t you think about settling down someday?  
RICK  
If I win a few more duels maybe.  
ELSIE  
There’s more to life than driving and killing.  
RICK  
Right now that’s all I can think about.  
ELSIE  
(shrugging)  
Your loss.  
She waves goodbye and heads off in the opposite direction.  
Later…  
Rick sits in his car in a deserted part of the ruined town. Gus leans into the open driver’s window.  
GUS  
The GPS has the duel area programmed in. It will warn you if you are in danger of leaving the course.  
RICK  
It better be right. I don’t want another Topeka.  
GUS  
It’s right. I stake my reputation on it.  
RICK  
That and 18 credits will get you a Vita.  
GUS  
Ass.  
(beat)  
Be careful ok?  
RICK  
Careful gets you killed. This is a duel, like any other.  
GUS  
(frustrated)  
Fine. I’ll be on the radio. If you have any poignant last words I’ll be sure no one ever hears them.  
RICK  
Come on Gus…  
GUS  
(serious)  
Good luck Rick.  
Gus takes off running away from the car. Rick takes a quick glance at the Vita pack on the seat beside  
him. From outside the car loudspeakers crackle to life.  
ANNOUNCER  
All non-participants clear the field. The duel is about to begin.  
Rick puts on his helmet.  
RICK  
You there?  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
I’m here.  
RICK  
Switching on targeting computer. GPS engaged.  
ANNOUNCER  
Duelists, the game is on. Good luck to you all.  
RICK  
We can’t all have good luck.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Focus on the race not his crap.  
Rick hits the accelerator and begins moving forward through what was once a commercial district. Run  
down stores and crumbling office buildings surround him as he moves down the two lane road.  
RICK  
Let’s see who we find first.  
The speedometer reads 35 mph as the car moves around the city.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
You’re moving awfully slow.  
RICK  
I want to keep my options open if I run into someone.  
He checks the GPS. The local area is well within the bounds of the course and tightly packed with  
buildings. From ahead and the left comes the sound of an engine.  
RICK  
I’ve got company.  
Rick flips a switch and triggers pop out of the steering wheel. He adjusts his grip as a sky blue Beetle  
suddenly races in front of him moving at incredible speed. There is a bang from the gun as a side  
mounted vehicular shotgun sprays the hood of Rick’s Corvette with pellets. Then, as quickly as it  
appeared, the Beetle zooms past and down a side road.  
RICK  
Von Richter, damn it.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Any damage?  
RICK  
He barely scratched the paint.  
Rick turns his car to follow Von Richter but he is already out of sight.  
RICK  
I swear I’m going to blow that flea of a car to pieces.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
There’s three other cars out there. Don’t get too focused on Von Richter.  
Rick speeds past a street and, as if on cue, a black van with no windows other than the front rolls out  
from that right and moves behind Rick.  
RICK  
Crap!  
A weapon with a large barrel is mounted on the front of the van and suddenly it begins to glow. Rick  
drifts to the side just as the weapon fires a focussed beam of light which just misses the back of his car.  
RICK  
Gus, how the hell did these bumpkins get a hold of a laser?  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Your guess is as good as mine.  
The van’s driver, YOKEL #1, flashes a near toothless grin from inside his vehicle as he maneuvers to get  
behind Rick again. Rick hits a button on the dashboard and a huge burst of smoke comes pouring out of  
his muffler. Yokel #1 grimaces in displeasure and slows down as his visibility drops to zero.  
RICK  
Time to turn this fight around.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
The bootlegger? Again?  
RICK  
What? I’ve only rolled once.  
Rick slams on the breaks and wheels hard to the left. The Corvette turns 90 degrees and begins to skid  
sideways down the middle of the road. The tires screech from the strain. The back of the car then spins  
and the Vette comes to stop facing the opposite direction it started in, a perfect Bootlegger’s (or J) turn!  
RICK  
Alright!  
The van bursts out of the cloud of smoke only to see Rick facing them. Rick steps on the gas as he pulls  
the triggers on the steering wheel. The twin mounted Vulcan machine guns on the front of the Vette  
roar to life and spray the van with bullets. Chips of armor fly off the van as Rick speeds up and moves  
past them. Yokel #1 looks pissed as Rick heads off in the opposite direction. The van takes a turn to the  
right and Rick loses sight of it.  
RICK  
That ought to make them think twice about messing with me.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
You could have blown a tire and been out of the fight.  
RICK  
Yes nanny.  
Rick speeds up to 50 mph as he continues up the street. Suddenly, from in front of him a sea green  
station wagon turns into his path. A huge metal plate is built into the front of the wagon. There is a  
turret on the top of the wagon but it is facing the rear.  
RICK  
Ramplate, just great.  
Rick turns the wheel slightly and drifts the car. The wagon sails past him, just missing the side of the  
Corvette. Then, from the same road the wagon came from, comes Elsie’s gleaming silver Mustang in  
pursuit of the wagon. The inside of Elsie’s car is plush and pretty, mostly pink. But the rocket launcher  
mounted on the hood is anything but girlie. She hits a button and a rocket launches forward. The wagon  
accelerates as best it can and the rocket falls just short, hitting the road behind the fleeing vehicle. The  
explosion tears a huge chunk out of the road and showers debris down on all three cars. The wagon’s  
rear tires are lifted off the ground by the force of the blast and, as they come down, the driver CARLOS  
BROTHER #1 can barely keep control. Inside the turret, CARLOS BROTHER #2, draws a bead on Elsie’s car  
and fires the twin machine guns down at her. They strike Elsie’s hood, but have little impact on the shiny  
metal armor that protects it. Rick sees all this in his rear view mirror as he speeds past.  
RICK  
I wish we could afford metal armor.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
The polymer will do just fine if you can avoid getting shot up.  
Elsie slows and veers to the side to avoid the massive pothole she just created. The wagon makes a turn  
to the right and Rick turns in the same direction a block up. He reaches the next turn and turns left  
again.  
RICK  
Let’s hope that wagon is as slow as it looks.  
It turns out to be just that. The wagon comes into sight in front of Rick, heading straight across his path.  
Rick opens up with the Vulcans again and rips into the passenger side armor of the wagon. The turret on  
the wagon spins to face Rick as the car itself continues forward. Rick drifts to the side as the machine  
guns fire. A few shots hit his hood but the damage is minor. But now, Elsie’s Mustang comes racing  
across Rick’s path and, as it does, a spray of paint, pink, flies out of the back. Rick drives straight through  
it and his windshield is suddenly coated.  
RICK  
Damn it Elsie. At least pick a decent color.  
He flips on the windshield wipers as he decelerates the Corvette. The wipers struggle with the thick  
paint as Rick checks the GPS to see if he’s still on a road. After achingly long seconds the paint begins to  
clear. Rick looks around; he has lost the other cars. He slows down and does a U-turn when, suddenly,  
Von Richter’s Beetle comes roaring across his path from behind. Again the shotgun fires and pocks up  
the back of Rick’s car then speeds off.  
RICK  
Why does he bother?  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Ever hear the expression pecked to death by ducks? Every little chip to your armor adds up.  
RICK  
Thanks mister encyclopedia. Any practical advice?  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
You need to get a tracer on him.  
RICK  
That’s the smartest thing you’ve said all day.  
Still splattered with pink paint the Corvette moves forward.  
RICK  
I’m dripping pink paint; I’m going to be pretty easy to follow.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
I doubt you’ll find a carwash open today, it’s Sunday.  
RICK  
Hardy har.  
Suddenly the van comes rolling out of a turn behind Rick.  
RICK  
Uh oh.  
The van speeds up.  
YOKEL #1  
Yee Haw!  
The laser fires again and this time it hits the back fender of the Corvette, immediately melting some of it  
away. Rick glances at the GPS.  
RICK  
Is that a bridge ahead?  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Yeah, but it will be an awfully tight turn.  
RICK  
I can do it.  
Rick accelerates, then, as the bridge over the drainage gully looms ahead and to the left he spins the  
steering wheel. He turns sharply, skids onto the bridge, his passenger side making contact with the  
railing before he regains control. The van slows to take the turn more safely as Rick flips a switch on his  
dashboard. The trunk of the Corvette pops open a foot and a turret pokes out of the trunk. Rick hits  
another button and his anti-tank gun fires with a thunderous boom. The van slams on its breaks and the  
shell falls short, however it blows a huge chunk of the bridge away. The van’s tires screech as it comes to  
a stop just inches ahead of the gaping hole in the bridge.  
RICK  
Chew on that ya hillbillies.  
Rick drives off leaving Yokel #1 shaking his fist out his window.  
RICK  
No eliminations yet? We need to thin out this herd.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
How do you propose we do that?  
RICK  
Were the Carlos brothers in the Baltimore duel last time?  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
No. Oh, I see.  
RICK  
Find me a wide open space.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Mall parking lot?  
RICK  
Perfect. Now get me the Carlos brothers on the radio.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
We’ll see if they answer.  
(beat)  
Got them.  
CARLOS BROTHER #1  
(Adrian Grenier, O.S.)  
What do you want gringo?  
RICK  
It’s easy bean-eater. I want to end you. What say we meet at the abandoned mall and find out who’s the  
bigger man? Me, or the two of you combined.  
CARLOS BROTHER #1  
(O.S.)  
Brave words, but you’re little car can’t back them up.  
RICK  
Prove it.  
CARLOS BROTHER #1  
(O.S.)  
You’re on.  
Rick kills the connection.  
RICK  
Now get me the yokels in the van.  
Later, the Corvette approaches the ruins of the abandoned mall.  
RICK  
Let’s hope we got here first.  
He pulls into the sprawling parking lot beside the crumbling buildings.  
RICK  
No sign of them so far.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
The map indicates they’d have to detour south to find a bridge that’s still intact.  
RICK  
Great, now I just need a place to hide.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
The schematics of the place show an underground parking garage.  
RICK  
If the entrance ramp is intact that would be perfect. But I’m not usually that lucky.  
He pulls the car around a corner and finds a ramp leading down. Although blocked with rubble there is  
space enough for his car.  
RICK  
I’m going to launch a camera.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Good thinking.  
Rick hits a switch on the dash and a small panel on the front grill slides open. A tiny camera flies from  
within it a hits a the remains of a nearby lamppost, adhering to the metal. Rick wheels around and backs  
down the ramp.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Are you sure about this? If the timing doesn’t work out you could be a sitting duck.  
RICK  
I’ll take my chances.  
Rick flips on a monitor on his dashboard that shows a view of the parking lot. Adjusting the controls he is  
able to get a wide view of the lot. Minutes pass. Suddenly an engine can be heard in the distance.  
RICK  
Here comes one.  
As Rick watches in the monitor, the Yokels’ van cruises into the parking lot, its laser armed and ready. It  
begins to circle the area when, suddenly, the Carlos brothers’ station wagon comes speeding into the  
lot. The wagon bears down on the back of the van, which accelerates to try to move away. Neither are  
especially fast, but the wagon has the advantage. The van tries to shake the wagon but it closes the  
distance. The wagon’s turret draws a bead on the back of the van and opens up with its twin machine  
guns. The bullets chew into the armor of the van’s rear doors. The wagon closes on the van; it’s heavily  
armored front ram plate ready to smash into its target. The wagon closes within inches of the speeding  
van when, suddenly, a proximity detector triggers and the van’s read bumper falls off, revealing six small  
missiles concealed behind it. The missiles fire at once and launch directly into the front of the wagon. A  
series of fiery explosions tear into the front armor of the wagon. Its hood is badly damaged as shards of  
armor fly off in all directions. The ram plate shows damage as well, warping in several places, but it  
does not fall off.  
RICK  
Proximity triggered micro missiles. Nice trick. Why didn’t you think of that?  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
I did, we didn’t have the budget.  
Fighting for control Carlos Brother #1 manages to keep the wagon on course and it slams into the back  
of the van. The rear doors of the van crumple from the impact and are driven inward. The rear cargo  
area is exposed revealing Yokel #2 manning a mortar inside! Carlos Brother #1 looks up in shock, just as  
the mortar fires. The projectile first straight through the wagon’s front windshield and explodes. Carlos  
Brother #1 is killed instantly and the wagon veers left, slowing as it moves forward. In the turret, Carlos  
Brother 2 is furious and he fires at the fleeing van. Bullets rip into its roof.  
RICK  
Time to join the party.  
Rick hits the accelerator and speeds from his hiding place just as the van races by. Yokel #2 is pumping  
his fist in triumph, until he sees the Corvette suddenly appear behind him. Rick hits his trigger and a  
burst of machine gun fire flies straight through the wrecked doors of the van and cuts Yokel #2 to  
shreds. The mortar is also torn apart by bullets and explodes, blowing the sides of the van outward.  
Protected by a heavily armored interior wall the driver survives and starts to make a wide turn to come  
back after Rick.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Watch your back, that wagon isn’t quite out of action yet.  
RICK  
On it.  
In the turret, Carlos Brother #2 tries to aim towards the two vehicles nearby. Rick hits yet another switch  
on the dashboard and thick black smoke begins to pour from the back of his car. The cloud quickly  
spreads behind him, obscuring the view from the turret. Meanwhile, the van has spun around. But Rick  
speeds past them, still dropping smoke, and the van enters the cloud. Yokel #1 fires his laser blindly  
trying to light his way. The smoke begins to clear as he speeds forward. He gets his vision back, just as he  
realizes he is headed straight for the station wagon. With a horrendous crash the van slams into the  
wagon. The van’s superior weight and speed send the wagon flipping side over side. The turret is  
crushed as the wagon flips onto its roof. It flips again, and again, coming to rest on its crushed roof  
before exploding. Meanwhile, the front end of the van is crushed inward and smoke begins to pour from  
the engine. Yokel #1 tries to get the van moving but its response is sluggish.  
RICK  
Let’s finishHe is cut off as Von Richter’s Beetle suddenly tears across the parking lot. From its driver side a mounted  
grenade launcher begins firing. Three grenades land near the front of the van and explode one after the  
other. Shrapnel fragments shatter the van’s windows and rip through its damaged hood. Flames erupt  
from the van’s engine. Tearing off his seatbelt, Yokel #1 bolts from the van, grabbing a rifle as he does.  
Von Richter speeds past him and, as the car passes, the side mounted shotguns blast a spray of pellets  
that turn Yokel #1 into pulp and a mist of blood.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
That’s two down.  
RICK  
But he stole my kill!  
Von Richter makes a wide turn as Rick moves to close with him. Rick fires his machine guns but the  
Beetle is already out of his arc of fire. He hits a switch and another camera fires to the side, adhering to  
Von Richter’s bumper as he speeds out of the parking lot.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Nice going! Now we’ll know when he’s coming.  
RICK  
Don’t get cocky. Elsie is still out there.  
Rick speeds from the parking lot and back into the streets.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Von Richter is on the other side of the zone.  
RICK  
Then we need to go after him.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Rick if you pull out now you’re in third place, there’s a decent prize for third. You could afford a new  
clone.  
RICK  
(aggravated)  
And what would my sponsors say if I threw a race? I’d lose half of them. Then where are we for the next  
duel?  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
That’s better than dying!  
RICK  
This is my life!  
Focused on the conversation Rick doesn’t notice Elsie’s Mustang pulling out of a side street behind him.  
It’s only when the flamethrower on the front of her car spews a jet of flame at the rear of his car that he  
snaps back to his senses.  
RICK  
Shit!  
The flames lick the trunk of his car, burning the ablative armor. Rick hits the accelerator. He punches the  
smoke release button but, after emitting a small puff, it dies.  
RICK  
What the Hell? Gus, why am I out of smoke?  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
I got all we could afford.  
RICK  
I’m going to die over nickels and dimes.  
The Mustang slows slightly but soon passes through the thin cloud of smoke.  
RICK  
How can I lose her?  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
There’s an overpass up ahead. You can blow it behind you.  
RICK  
Right.  
The Corvette speeds to the overpass just ahead. But, before it reaches it, a rocket launched pops from  
the top of the Mustang and fires! Rick swerves to the side and the rocket sails past him, only to hit the  
overpass and blow a gaping hole in it. Rick’s eyes go wide as he speeds to a huge gap in the bridge.  
Instead of trying to stop or turn he guns the accelerator and hits a button marked “Nitro” on the dash.  
The car suddenly rockets forward and sails clear over the blown our overpass. It lands hard on the front  
tires then comes down on the rear as well. He continues down the road as the Mustang comes to a stop  
behind him.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Your tires won’t take much more of that.  
RICK  
Feels like the suspension held up though.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
You’ve been lucky so far. Let’s hope it lasts.  
RICK  
Where’s Von Richter?  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
To the north.  
RICK  
Then let’s go after him.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
You can’t win if you don’t take out Elsie.  
RICK  
Von Richter’s the bigger jerk. Let Elsie have the second place purse.  
Rick speeds north, weaving around burnt out wrecks of cars and other debris.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
You’re closing on him.  
Rick continues forward down a narrow road.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
He’s coming your way from the west. He should cross your path in about five second.  
Rick eases off the gas and the Corvette slows. Rick fingers the triggers. The Beetle comes into view  
ahead and Rick opens fire with his machine guns. The bullets tear up the driver’s sides of the Beetle as it  
passes by and disappears from view again. Rick guns the gas and pursues. He makes a sharp turn, the  
Vette briefly riding on its two side tires but, as he completes the turn, the Beetle is already out of site.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
He’s circling you, trying to get behind you.  
RICK  
He doesn’t know about the tracer yet. He thinks he can get the jump on us.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
With his speed he may anyway.  
RICK  
Your positivity is overwhelming.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Here he comes.  
The Beetle comes into view behind Rick. Von Richter launches a pair of grenades forward. One lands to  
the side and the other behind the car. They explode, taking out the Vette’s rear taillight and a chunk of  
armor.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Tank gun?  
RICK  
Out of range.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Well you better come up with something.  
RICK  
No shit.  
Von Richter fires another grenade. This one lands on the trunk of the Corvette and explodes, damaging  
the rear armor even further.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
If he gets to the fusion drive you’re finished. Even if it doesn’t explode you’ll be dead on the water.  
RICK  
You’re really good at stating the obvious today.  
Rick looks in the rear view mirror.  
RICK  
Damn it, he doesn’t have a scratch on him.  
Rick decelerates but Von Richter matches his speed, staying out of range.  
RICK  
Ok, new plan.  
Rick hits a button on the dash and slams on the brakes. From the front of the Corvette, just under the  
headlights, a pair of thrusters fire, shooting out flames as they do. The Corvette almost instantly skids to  
a stop. Von Richter is unable to brake nearly as fast and closes the gap between them quickly. Rick fires  
the anti-tank gun. Von Richter swerves to the side and the shell hits just to his passenger side. Dirt and  
pavement fly everywhere, including into the side of the Beetle. The Beetle speeds past Rick, accelerating  
as it does. Rick shuts off the brake thruster and hits the gas. He follows the Beetle but, suddenly, a jet of  
oil comes flying from the back of it.  
RICK  
Shit.  
Rick hits the oil and spins 90 degrees, sliding sideways, tires spinning in the slick pool. Rick takes his foot  
off the gas and the Corvette continues to slide. Meanwhile, Von Richter makes a U-turn and comes back  
at the Corvette. Rick finally skids to a halt with Vin Richter bearing down on him. Rick guns it, heading for  
a side street, when Von Richter launches a missile at him.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Rick, that’s a guided missile!  
Rick doesn’t answer. He jams the accelerator to the floor as the missile streaks after him. He makes a  
dangerously sharp turn around a corner but the missile follows suit, slowly gaining ground.  
RICK  
I can’t shake it.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Try shooting it down.  
RICK  
That’s a one in a million shot.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Do you have a better idea?  
Rick fires the anti-tank gun at the missile. It misses. The missile finally slams into the back of the  
Corvette and explodes. The back end of the Corvette is decimated and the remains burst into flames.  
GUS  
(O.S.)  
Rick! Get out ofThe radio dies as the power in the Corvette fails. Rick reaches under the seat and grabs a rocket  
launcher. He throws open the door and races across the street to beside a ruined building. The Beetle is  
bearing down on him. In the driver’s seat Von Richter adjusts the side shotgun, aiming it square at Rick.  
Rick aims the rocket launcher at the Beetle and fires. The rocket fires forward and strikes the front of  
the Beetle, barely damaging it. Rick looks resigned, ready to die.  
Suddenly, from out of nowhere Elsie’s Mustang comes speeding into view from the Beetle’s side. It  
smashes into the Beetle and both cars explode in a blaze of glory. Rick looks shocked at first, then angry.  
Later, Rick walks out of the combat zone’s entrance. Gus runs up to greet him.  
GUS  
You did it!  
Rick punches him in the jaw, knocking him to his back.  
RICK  
You told her! You had no fucking right!  
GUS  
Rick, she saved your life.  
RICK  
That’s not the way the game is played. How am I supposed to face her after that?  
GUS  
Her body was a write off. They’ll have to restore he memories from her back up. She won’t even know  
why she did it.  
Rick pauses, thinking.  
Later, Rick walks into a futuristic white room. A number of vats, large enough to hold human beings, line  
the walls. A doctor is fiddling with one of the vaults. Rick walks up to him.  
RICK  
Is she ready?  
DOCTOR  
I’m about to let her out.  
He fiddles with the control panel and the vat opens, releasing a hiss of air. Inside, in a plain pair of  
scrubs, is Elsie, covered in goo. She coughs and steps out of the vat, unsteady on her feet.  
ELSIE  
Rick? What are you doing here?  
Rick puts his arm around her and pulls her in for a kiss. She is shocked at first but soon returns the kiss  
eagerly. After a long time he breaks off.  
ELSIE  
I thought you wanted no entanglements?  
RICK  
Let’s just say I realize now there’s more to life than just dueling. I want you to be part of that life.  
ELSIE  
I’ll think about it.  
Rick looks surprised.  
ELSIE  
(smiling)  
Kidding. I’ve been waiting a long time for you to come to your senses.  
RICK  
Now, let’s go see Gus. We have cars to repair.  
ELSIE  
I guess you haven’t changed that much.  
RICK  
That’s why you love me.  
They kiss again.  
THE END


End file.
